The Little Wolf
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: Louis gets kidnapped by a pack a wolves! Fortunately for him and the herd a young wolf pup saves him, nearly putting her life in danger in the process.
1. Chapter 1

One night on the island, a pack of wolves were watching the herd sleeping.

"Take the mole hog," one of them said watching the mole hog sleeping on the ground under Peaches. Another wolf crept up to him as quietly as possible. As gently as possible, he nipped on of Louis spins and picked him up. Louis made sounds of discomfort but other than that he did not wake up. The wolf left the herd's sleeping spot and the pack walked off with him.

The next morning Peaches woke up and looked down to say hello to her friend but noticed that he was not there, he never got up this early! Peaches fell of her branch waking everyone else up.

"Peaches?! Honey. Are you okay?," Ellie said getting off her branch.

"No! No I am not okay! Louis is gone! He's never up this early!," Peaches exclaimed.

"Don't worry Peaches. We'll find him," Manny comforted.

"I've got tracks," Diego said looking at the tracks going away from the tree.

"Their wolf tracks?! Oh now! Louis!," Peaches said, with tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry Peaches. If he's still alive, we'll find him, and we'll make those wolves sorry. Let's go," Ellie said.

The herd followed the tracks.

Meanwhile Louis had just woken up. He was on someone's back. A pack of wolf was chasing who ever he was riding on angrily.

He yelped. He looked down and screamed. He was on the back of a white wolf pup with dark brown eyes. "Gah! No! Na! Not good! Not good! Not good! Gah! no! No no no no no no!," the pup said. Her voice had childhood highness with a bit of scratchiness in it.

"Get back here with that snack, kid," the black furred wolf said.

The pup looked back angrily, she spotted a cave and ran inside. The pack didn't see where they went, and ran past the cave.

Meanwhile, the herd was getting closer to where Louis was. When they bumped into two other wolf pups. One brown female one and another black male one.

"Bonnie?!," the female one said, her voice was smooth and mature.

"Bonnie?!," the male said, his voice had childhood highness but was still deep.

"Hey what are you two doing here?," Manny asked.

"We're looking for a friend of our's. Have you seen her?,"the female asked.

The two seemed concerned.

"No. Have you seen mine? He's a mole hog," Peaches asked.

The two looked at each other.

"Um, I think so. Brownish?," the female asked.

"Yes,"

"Nervous?," the male asked.

"Yes!,"

"About… this big," the female said lifting up a paw a bit.

"Thant's him!," Peaches said excited.

"I… think he's with our friend," the male said.

The wolf pup ran out of the cave towards a log. The herd was in sight.

"Peaches!," Louis said, struggling to hold on.

The pack was still chasing them. Peaches looked up. The two were on the other side of a riven that had a large tree making a bridge.

"Louis!," she said.

The pup looked at Louis before looking even more determined and kept running. Once they reached the bridge the pup tossed him off her back onto the bridge. She lets him run across a bit before she couldn't wait any longer without getting attacked by the wolves and got on.

"Quick! Get a mammoth!," the black wolf said to the others.

The wolves ran off, and came back quickly with a herd was waiting nervously on the other side. The pup bumped Louis in the back with her head.

"Go! Go!," she cried.

The a mammoth walked over to the bridge.

"Hurry up Louis!," Peaches cried.

"Come on Bonnie! You can make it!," the female cried out.

The mammoth grabbed the tree and started pulling it back. The tree roots were pulled out and the truck was up Louis managed to jump off but the mammoth let go before Bonnie jumped. She just barely grabbed the other side, but not for too long, her paws started shaking as she looked down.

"Whoa! Whoa!," she yelped before she lost her grip.

The two pups hung their paws over as a reflex to try and grab her looking panicked as they watched their friend fall to the bottom of the raven screaming and fell unconscious at the bottom with a thud.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!," the two pups cried.

"She deserved it," the silver wolf said on the other side of the raven and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The two wolf pups quickly ran down the raven and to their friend. Bonnie started to gain consciousness.

"Bonnie! Are you okay?!," one of her friends asked.

"I- I think so," Bonnie said, slowly getting up.

"You... saved me," Louis said coming down.

"Ya. Yes I did. Aw! That fall was not nice. You know just one time, just one, I would like to have a small fall that does not end up with extreme pain when I stand up. Tears of saving animals from wolf packs that just because they find funny and it's the only thing left to bother me," Bonnie said.

The herd came down with Louis.

"Why did you take my friend?!," Peaches snapped.

"What?! I didn't take your friend!,"

"You were with the pack that took Louis," Ellie said.

"Silvermoon's pack? As if. I just took your friend out of that pack. A few ravens were flying around and saw your friend being carried away earlier. Nice to know they can always let me know when there's other packs around when I'm asleep by the way. And I quickly ran over to them and got your friend away from them. I was going to let him go after we crossed the raven. I don't have a pack!... Not anymore,"

Shira whispered something to Diego. Diego quietly picked Bonnie up by the scruff.

"Wha- Hey! Put me down! What are you doing?!," Bonnie exclaimed.

"Sorry about this kid. We just want to ask a few questions, that's all," Shira said.

"Manny! You were whispering to Shira. Did you tell them to do that?!," Ellie said.

"She's a predator that saved on of us. Do you notice how rare this happens? This never happens. I just want to make sure she isn't trying to pull something,"Manny said.

"Hey you can't just take her like that!," her other friend said.

"It's okay guys. I don't blame them. I'll be fine. Just keep a look out for me for the next few days. And keep an eye on Silvermoon's pack. Something feels strange about them. They gave up and left. They're never just gone. And they never give up," Bonnie said.

"Alright! We're stealing a wolf pup," Crash said.

"Awsome! Take that predators," Eddie added.

"We're not stealing a wolf pup. I need to talk Manny out of this now come on," Ellie said and they were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Manny? Manny?! What are you doing this is crazy?!," Ellie said, catching up with the heard ounce they got back home.

"I'm sorry, Ellie. But this has to be done," Manny said.

Diego let go of Bonnie and ungraciously let her drop to the grunt with a grunt.

"Nice," Bonnie said sarcastically getting up.

"I can't believe a little runt got our friend away from a whole pack of wolves," Crash said.

"You've got a problem with that? Because I didn't see any of you trying to help when you saw him and I being chased by that pack," Bonnie said, glaring at the opossum.

Sid picked up the pup and hugged it.

"Oh come on Manny. Look at her. Does this look like a face that would be up to something evil?," Sid said holding up the pup.

"Um… Sid. Put down the kid please," Ellie said.

Sid put the pup down gently.

"OK Diego. Why don't you see if you can get some answers out of this wolf,"

Diego sighed.

'I'll do my best but I'm not sure if i'm going to get much," Diego said before taking Bonnie and carrying her into a cave.

He put Bonnie down and sat down, blocking the exit.

"Okay, here's the deal kid. You answer all my questions honestly and then Manny will calm down and you can go back home. But until then, neither of us are living this cave," Diego said.

"Fine. What do you want to know?,"

"What exactly happened?

Bonnie was quiet for a moment before answer.

"It all started early this morning. I was asleep and my raven friends were flying around to make sure there wasn't any trouble coming close. I think they saw that pack taking your friend and woke me up to go help him. They led me to where they were and distracted the other wolves long enough for me to get him away from the den. And then he woke up and saw all of you. Simple enough really, I don't know why your friend is having such a hard time believing it,"

"You're sure that's the truth?,"

"Yes!," Bonnie said irritated.

"Alright. Come on," Diego said before picking Bonnie back up and carrying her out.

"I can walk you know," Bonnie said.

Diego ignored her and put her down when they got to the herd.

"Well?," Peaches asked.

"She told me everything. There's nothing going on," Diego said.

"Fine. Get out of here wolf," Manny said sweeping his trunk and making Bonnie run back to the forest.

"I can't believe you Manny! What if her family finds out that we took her?!," Ellie snapped.

"We'll be just fine," Sid said.

Just then the ground began to rumble. It was an earthquake. The ground begin to crack.

"Earthquake!," Shira warned.

"Just fine Sid?," Manny said annoyed.

"Quick. Find shelter!," Ellie said.

The herd ran to try to find shelter. But the river was also effected and a giant wave came straight for them! They all screamed as they get hit by the wave and dragged into the river.


	4. Chapter 4

After the storm was over Bonnie crawled out of the cave she was hiding from the storm. Luckily for her a tree branch blocked the entrance to the cave, keeping most of the water out. She came out being cautions of the water that was deep enough to cover her paws when she heard a faint scream. Her ears perked towards the direction of the scream. She heard it again and turned her head towards the directioon. She heard another scream and she ran towards the direction.

She ran to a hill and looked down to see Sid dangling on vines trying to cut himself free.

"What are you doing?," Bonnie said.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Trying to get free!,"

"You'll kill yourself,"

"Come on. I'm a sloth. I know how to do these things,"

"Clearly you don't,"

Sid ignored her and kept trying to righten himself.

" I wouldn't lean there. … Or there…. Or, you know what just don't try to lean on anything,"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to concentrate,"

"Maybe, but cutting the vines won't help you."

Sid was cutting the last vine.

"And why not?,"

"Because there's still a big drop there,"

"What?!,"

The vine snapped and Sid fell screaming. He fell into a thorn bush unable to wiggle his way out without getting pricked by thorns. The wolf pup slide down the hill laughing. Sid screamed. Bonnie growled angerily when she got to the bottom.


End file.
